looking up
by snow4ever1245
Summary: Diamond a normal 18 girl is all alone now since her friend sapphire is popular, she finds an old friend and he invites her on his world tour. Warning: there is paramore, black veil brides and fall out boy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there I'm Diamond and I'm a stupid high school kid. But I'm not mean. I'm not selfish. I'm just that kid that sits in the corner of the classroom and listens to her music. My best friend is Sapphire Scars. Best soccer player in the whole city. If your wondering where we live we live in sydney, Australia. And in a few months Sapphire and I will be in a epic band called Blazing fire. We just need two more band members for the... I think it was the drums and bass. I must have caught the amnesia from 5sos (nooooooooooooooooooooooo).

It was a monday, I hate mondays ( doesn't everyone) and I was meeting Sapphire at the park before school. I had to get there so I got dressed quickly. I chucked on my navy skinny jeans, my favourite light blue singlet and then my silver doc. martens, then my black zip jeresy. Oh yeah can't forget my grey beanie that my friend Ruby gave me for my 18th birthday. Which was about 3 years ago, I miss being 18 it was epic as. Sapphire is about to turn 22 in december it's going to be a really big party. I couldn't wait. I already planned all out, it will be so epic. We'll let's get back to today. I meet sapphire near the park and she the biggest smile on her face. "Why are you smiling so cheesyly"? I asked sapphie. She giggled. I stared at her. "Ok fine I will tell you, drew Hayden asked me out". I stared at her."I'm so happy for you". I answered. we started walking into the school grounds. Everyone stared at sapphire. "Why are they staring at us". I winked at me and walked off over to the popular girls.

I followed her over. "shoo". said the most selfish girl I know which is Sophie. Sapphire smiled and invited me to sit down, I refused. She frowned and said "why not Diamond". The other populars told me to go away, So I ran away as I ran they started to laugh. As I started to reach the end of the school grounds I ran into someone. I fell on top of some random person. I looked up to notice it was a Boy with dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and an award winning smile. He had a really puzzled look on his face. I slowly got off the ground and he followed. "sorry about that". I said to him. He smiled. "It feels like I've seen you before". He smiled. Then I noticed something about him, he seemed really fimliar. He smiled again and said "Diamond". I noticed. "Ashton". We both hugged each other. Then the bell rang for after school.


	2. found a real friend

Well I found my old best friend, yes! Ashton is so nice, and I totally forgot. He took me to the park and showed me his favourite tree. Then after that he took me to kfc for tea. I had to text Opal to tell her, why would she care anyway. Sapphire called I didn't pick up. Finally our meal came. "So are you two together? And how long"? The waiter asked. Ashton looked embarrested. "No, We're just friends". I said to the waiter. We finished our meals and walked I didn't know that Ashton and his mates were my neighbours. I said bye to Ashton for the night and ran inside.

I had a good day today finding my old friend and not so good having a friend pass by to become popular. That night I Had a really strange dream, the dream was:

Ashton was on tour and I got a call and his friend luke was on the phone and said that Ashton had lost his drums in a fire. Never had a dream like that.

I hope you enjoyed that short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

hi there next chapter

It was morning (again) I dread the beginning of the day. I was listening to Paramore's song let the flames begin (right now I am really listening to this song). I got woken up by a sound of a splash from next door.I was so pissed off at them. So I nosely had a look at what they were doing next door, I saw Ashton in the pool with this really random penguin, I called out the window to him. He waved with a massive smile on his face.

It was friday, I was walking really slow to school because I was taking in the landscape it was so nice to look at, I saw Sapphire. She tried to hide herself, as I walked past her I stopped and stared at her. She started to stare at me too... "This has turned into a staring contest, who will win". I heard Ruby say behind me. Then Ruby grabbed my shoulders and I blinked. (just to say this but right now I'm listening to brick by boring brick by Paramore). "ha, You blinked Diamond! I win". Sapphire screamed. I smiled. "Do you want to hang out with me and the populars". Sapphie asked. "no, I've already got plans". I shared. Sapphire sighed and said bye.

I finally arrived at school, Ashton was waiting at the gate. People stared at us, seemed really weird, But I ignored everyone and just wandered to class before the bell rang. (I love this turn it off song). I jumped into my seat next to Opal and Ruby. Sapphire was at the back of the class with her new friends, and Ashton was at the back of the class too next to Calum and teacher then walked inside the classroom for another boring lesson of Math. I'm not going to mention math ever again, ever!

I got through the day with Ashton and everyone else. It was lunchtime and Ashton (Ok let's call him ash now) invited me for a game of soccer. It was epic at the started I ruled the field then, half way through I fall over and I think I twisted my ankle. It sucked because I had to hop with Luke helping me all the way. Then the hospital a long boring drive in the school van with Ruby. When the nurse checked my foot she looked really disappointed. "some bad news for you honey, you have broken your ankle and you will have to have a cast for 10 weeks.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!1


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter (Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

OK, I am home now and I am so annoyed at my stupid broken ankle, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! All I want to do is jump in my pool or maybe just run around outside. But I have to be on dumb a on a dumb couch. (Yeah, they won't let me walk around for a day but, tomorrow they will give me the weird foot thing).

I might as well catch up on some sleep...

ZzzzzZZzzzzzz...

I woke up and It was morning and a saturday, now I have to call for Ruby to drive me to the doctors to get this foot thing (don't worry I won't tell you about it, it will bore you). Ruby had to help me get in the car and she started to drive around narrow corners and long roads. This took a while...

We finally arrived at the doctors and they straight away welcomed us into a room fill with foot covers. The doctor made me sit down and put the foot thing on it. i didn't even notice it was on, until ruby told me. "Hallelujah". I screamed. I was so happy I could finally walk.

Ruby drove me home and didn't have to help me get out of the car this time. I could walk I couldn't believe it. So I first walked really randomly around the yard for some reason.


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter

I was so happy I could walk again. I heard yelling coming from next door. I peered over the fence to see all the boys all playing their music. I mean all of them... Ashton, Calum,Luke and Michael, making all this punk and rock music. And they were yelling at each other on what beat they want. I yelled out "hi", and it made them all look over to I was and stare and all burst out laughing. It was pretty funny, the way they were laughing and it made me laugh too. Ashton then jumped over the fence."how is ya foot". He asked in a really retared voice. I giggled. (just then I just giggled at something). And he nervously smiled. I stared at him. "Ok diamond, I need to ask you a question". Ashton nervously asked. "What ash"? I answered. "Ok I'll tell you, diamond would you like to come with the guys and me, on our world tour"? Ashton continued. I gasped and stared him trying to smile. "I knew you we're going to do that". He said. "No, I want to come. It will such a massive chance to travel the world". I answered. Ashton grinned and leaped back over the fence.

I can't believe i can travel the world with a best friend and his three best friends. I never ever thought I could ever be asked. This is going to be such a fun year.

wait, it's in a few months, I still don't believe I will be soon traveling the world...

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Again next chapter

Ok it is now the beginning of the year and in about two weeks I will be on a plane with... Ashton and all his musical mates. I am freaking out because I have always wanted to travel the world and now I am. It was a sunday morning and i was lying in bed and the sun was shinning through the curtain onto my face, it was so annoying that i got up and moved. I moved i to the reading corner of the house,nice and quite. Then I heard a thump... Then I heard Ruby yelling out my name in a really chirpy way. I walked down stairs to see ruby watching Luke tying to do a head spin. "Uhh... That is unlike a normal thing". I said staring at was still tying to do a head spin and was totally failing. I don't know how ruby was finding this funny, but they were all giggling or laughing. I then ignored them and walked out the back. Saw a tattooed man talking to Ashton which was not the usual people you find in our yard. The man turned around, I stepped back a bit he was really frighting. The man stared at me while I stepped back. "Don't be fightened Diamond". Ashton spoke softly. "Diamond meet Andy, Andy meet Diamond". Ashton said in a really chirpy way. I slowly wandered forward to shake Andy's hand. When I wanted to let go of Andy's hand he wouldn't let go. I tried to get him to let go of my hand but Andy just stared at me and did a really funny evil laugh. He finally let go, Ashton was all confused.

Then I relised it was a really famous rockstar and is the person I look up to: Andy Biersack!

I kept staring at him and andy stared at me. "Has this turned into a staring contest or some like that". Ashton said. I looked at him confused. 'say something to Andy'. Ashton mouthed, so I started a really strange question run (Well not really).

"Hi there, I'm Diamond and I am a really big fan of your band Black veil brides".

"Well thats nice to know Diamond but, I'm here because I'm one of the opening acts for 5sos's world tour".

"Whose the other act"?

"Diamond that's a surprise, andy doesnt even know".

Ashton said with a massive smile on his face. I started to wonder what the other act could be. These were all the bands I thought of:

halestorm

in the moment

the vamps

all time low

green day

devil skin

justice crew

the pretty reckless

and the last band I thought of was paramore!

It must be paramore because Ashton is like their biggest fan after me, so I wrote this down of a piece of paper and now I have to wait two weeks until this big world tour.


	7. Chapter 7

And now five whole days until world tour!

I saw the most random thing today, it was quite frighting actally. I found a knife that was really sharp. I straight away went downstairs and called for Ruby. She came wandering downstairs and saw me with the knife.

"Ruby, I found this in the bathroom".

"That is really weird".

"I know".

I didn't see that coming, did you?

Then andy walked into the room, we stared at him. Then he gently took the knife away and put in on the kitchen bench and grabbed bread, cheese and ham,Mandy then started to make a sandwich. I sighed and walked outside.

Ashton was at the fence talking to this really random chick, Ashton saw moi and waved. I smiled gently and then the chick turned around and then found out that this woman was, the one and only...

HAYLEY WILLAMS...

I froze and giggled slightly, she smiled and started to talk to Ashton again.

I didn't know what to make of hayley, we'll the first thing you notice that is she is short, has orange hair and has a wicked smile. I started to join in with going blah blah blah, the first thing I asked was. "Do any of you too like fall out boy"? Hayley giggled and said. "Who doesn't they are epic". Oh my, hayley Williams like fallout boy oh my, I smiled and looked around. I saw andy eating his sandwich and it made me really hungry. I stared at his sandwich. And then I ran up to Andy and stole his sandwich and Andy started to chase me around the whole backyard. Hayley and ashton were laughing their heads off.

I finally gave Andy his sandwich back. And I wandered over to ashton and kept asking him when the world tour was. He face palmed and said in 5 whole days, it takes forever. Ashton sighed.

"Well it is exciting because paramore is the opening act and everybody will be surprised". Ashton said.

Hayley smirked and said something about the three songs they are doing. The three songs are:

I caught myself

Another Day

Stop this song (lovesick melody)

"Yes"! I screamed out and everyone heard.

Michael yelled out the window. "What is yes". "Paramore is performing my three favourite songs ever"!

Michael face palmed as well as calum at the time. Luke came over to ashton and randomly giggled and walked away. I found this unusal and weird.

Today luke was in a really good mood and was all about the place. Penguins were everywhere, how many penguin plush toys does he have? Oh well I love penguins too.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry it was really short I hope I make the next chapter really long.


	8. Chapter 8

I really need to make my chapters longer!

Ok, now we are finally at the air port and getting our stuff checked out in this x-ray machine (I'm not great naming what things are). And then we all aboarded the plane (I am such a terrible speller). And then the flight lifted into the air, and I fell asleep straight away. This wasn't a great start on a plane trip if you were near a cheeky guy by the name of Taylor, and there is also another cheeky guy by his name of Luke! Guess what they did to me?

OK, so when I woke up they were giggling hardcore, so i looked into the mirror and saw that I had Decoy written on my forehead.

"Never give a pen to Taylor if he knows some one is asleep". Hayley said giggling too.

I glared at Taylor, he was blushing. I sighed.

"Well I guess some of us are decoys". I smirked. Taylor giggled slightly and I went into the bathroom to wash my decoy face.

I walked back out and sat back next to hayley. I looked over at andy, he looked really flushed. (Yes that is a feeling). He glared at me. I poked my tounge at him, he raised an eyebrow. I sighed once again.

This flight was awfully boring and full of so much music. I couldn't stop listening to the same song over and over again.

Calum and Michael were watching a movie, ashton was playing pokemon with luke. Jeremy and hayley were watching the world go by. And Taylor was watching a random movie too. Then there was Andy... Well he was staring at back of the chair. Frozen. I was so bored out of my mind.

I hope you are enjoying this really short story.


End file.
